Puppet Master's Charade
by jpnfrk
Summary: Halfsequel to 'Shikamaru's Discovery'. To appease Temari Gaara sends Kankurou to the Rain Country on a mission where he has to pretend to be a prince. A Konoha kunnoichi also gets sent to the same area to pretend she's a feudal lord's daughter...
1. Scene 1: Mission

**OK so this is a half sequel to **_**"Shikamaru's Discovery".**_** After this I'll either focus my attention on the younger Sand sibling or I'll go back straight to my TemaXShika and NaruXHina storylines. Oh and thanks to everybody who reads and reviews, it really helps.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Right outside the Kazekage's building two of the sand siblings argued…

"_**Kankurou, I'm really not in the mood for your interrogation. I don't understand why you're so obsessed pointing out that I arrived a couple days later from what I estimated, big deal."**_

_**''Temari, it's just that you're never late, I just find it suspicious. Even Gaara asked me about your whereabouts and what could I tell him? Nothing, Temari, nothing. If you don't let me know what's going on and he gets pissed at you you're screwed cuz he's the Kazekage now." **_The kunnoichi shrugged her shoulders with indifference and began walking away. "_**I hope you're not getting involved with a guy, for you'd be signing his death sentence." **_the girl turned back and faced her brother's concerned stare.

"_**Let me inform you, the only person who has jurisdiction over my affairs turns out to be me and just me. If you have any problems with that then go sit in a corner and meditate why the hell you're being so nosy in your **_**older ****sister's **_**PRIVATE life. And if my little brother Gaara decides he wants to butt in too, I'll give him a piece of my mind. Geez, I don't even ask you about your private life, take the hint." **_With that the girl turned around and left. He didn't know if he was feeling jealous or angry or concerned.

"_I wish she could understand that Gaara and I are simply on the lookout for the jerks that could try to take advantage of her. We know how other men are looking at her, and maybe she's not aware of it so we have to protect her from the predators. But no, she gets all pissed at me thinking I'm being overprotective... and she did arrive late from the mission... maybe something happened already. If I find out someone tried to harm her... he's so dead, I don't care if I have to throw my life away fighting a Kage for the sake of my sister's honor. I wish she could understand that..."_

Kankurou's thoughts were interrupted by two passing nins talking about how beautiful Temari was turning out. Their faces bleached when they realized that the girl's brother was nearby staring, a hand reaching kunai. _**"Kankurou, go to my office" **_Gaara ordered dryly from the balcony above them. _**"Don't act rashly, we both want to ward flies off, but wreaking havoc will only hurt her. I told you before to be subtle, but you're snapping." **_So young yet so strict and determined, thought the older brother amused while looking around the office.

"_**I don't have to explain why, but I have a mission for you relatively far from here. Nothing you can't handle, you have to play bait to a group of rogue nin in the Rain Country. We have information that their base is inside the Sacred Dragon Waterfall. You are going to pretend to be a prince in a carriage and wait for them to try and rob you, then eliminate them. That is all, I expect you to leave this evening, as there is a team of sand shinobi already waiting for you at that country's border."**_

"_**You're a lucky one: Gaara is giving a mission that suits your theatre passion perfectly." **_Kankurou turned around to see his sister grinning as if they hadn't quarreled. _**"Temari I'm sorry that I snapped before..." **_He felt somewhat guilty of the tone he had used. _**"Nah, little bro is sending you away so I'll have plenty of time to forgive you... you go and have fun. And dressed as a Prince? Just imagine all the ladies swooning for you!!" **_To the sibling's surprise Gaara smiled amused at the idea.

"_Dressed as a Prince, what a joke" _mused Kankurou as he left the hidden village. When he reached the Rain Country's border he found the sand nin already wearing "royal" attire, and a luxurious six horse carriage prepared for him. Inside he found clothes fit for a king and at one of his comrade's insistence he washed off his trademark makeup. He descended the carriage impressively dressed and the only kunnoichi in the group gasped in surprise. There really was _NO WAY_ for anybody to recognize the puppet master in such a disguise, he looked like a kami.

"_**What did you tell the people you've seen so far?" **_he asked, wondering if no one had found out the carriage had been empty. _**"Kankurou-sama, we followed the Kazekage's instructions to the letter. The townspeople were told that in this carriage was a Prince, a Feudal Lord's son, and this was his idea of a discrete visit to a princess in the Rain Country. For safety and privacy he had chosen to remain inside at all times. We believe the bait was successfully cast, and soon enough our targets will hear the rumors." **_Smiling the puppet master re-entered the carriage and the journey began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Tsunade-sama was opening a letter from a feudal lord in a victimized village near the Sacred Dragons Waterfall. The Hokage smiled at the amount offered for the mission and had Shizune tell her if they had any available shinobi. **"Only the two girls, Sakura and Ino. They're training in the library, want me to get them?" '**_Only those two…' _thought Tsunade concerned_, 'well I'll send one on reconnaissance first and see if I have to send the other one afterwards or forget the reward.' __**"No Shizune, leave Sakura in her tasks and just get me Ino."**_

"_**Remember the mission you had some time ago playing a double?" **_Ino shuddered at the flashback of the failed mission impersonating a princess for the sake of a marriage proposal. _**"Well this time you'll be impersonating a rich feudal lord's princess-like daughter. It should be nothing outside your rank. You're going to travel to the Rain Country to an area that is being ravaged by rogue nin. You're mission is just reconnaissance, just stay quiet and pretty by your 'daddy's' side and try to learn what you can. Of course protect our client and yourself if you have to, but I don't want you to engage in battle with the looters, understood?" **_

The blonde kunnoichi nodded, feeling a bit weird pretending to be a Feudal Lord's daughter, but it was a mission. _'Anyways I have to show Forehead Girl that I can do solo missions by myself and succeed. It's perfect, combining mental and body mind switching techniques plus the killer looks; Ino, I feel this mission is going to be a piece of cake.' _With that the girl rushed home and made preparations to leave before nightfall.

When she reached the feudal lord's castle in the morning she found out that her mission was going to be harder that she expected. Despite the knowledge that there were rogue nin around, the feudal lord wanted to celebrate his only daughter's birthday with a temple inauguration ceremony. However, the problem wasn't exactly the activity, but the present... the temple would host a gold statue of the princess' favorite kami Amateratsu (sun goddess). And that's where Ino would have to parade as bait, just in case someone targeted the girl and her present.

To make matters worse, she would have to receive all the lords, princes, rich merchants, and variety of suitors that would be visiting for the occasion. The feudal lord suspected that one of them could be a rogue ninja in disguise and discovering if that were the case would also be part of her mission. As he kept adding detailed tasks, she began wishing that she would rather be in the library studying with her annoying pink-haired friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maybe I'm getting addicted to making 3-Shots… it's a good speed because by the time you're on the second chapter you know it's almost over, but it's refreshing cuz you'll find out soon what **_**finally**_** happens and don't have to wait 17 more chapters… well, that's me anyways because I'm tight on time, so I like fast-paced short stories that say just enough to send your imagination on a run. But hey I want to know what **_**YOU **_**think… I'm all ears, ahem, eyes…**


	2. Scene 2: Rendezvous

**Things can get messy when two disguised shinobi get assigned to the same mission and sparks fly when they meet.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sand nin that had been watching over the area landed on the carriage's side and knocked on the door. _**"Kankurou-sama, I have important news"**_ The 'prince' let him in and listened to the complications that had arisen. _**"I have confirmed that there is an important activity tomorrow in the feudal lord's property. They will be receiving princes and suitors from all over to visit the princess and it is rumored that she might be targeted by the rogue nin during a temple inauguration ceremony." **_

Kankurou looked amused at the turn of events, no one would target them; stealing a gold statue and a princess sounded like a better endeavor. He would find a way to convince the princess to show him favoritism so he could get closer to her potential captors. And if she was cute and he played hero... he'd be the happiest actor ever. When they arrived at the castle nobody questioned them and instead were ushered enthusiastically by the maidservants who gossiped he had to be the wealthiest suitor judging by the luxurious transportation.

When he descended the carriage, the maidservants nearly fainted. So far most of the suitors where older men and nobody suspected a handsome and wealthy prince to visit. His comrades were shown to the servant quarters while he was led to a luxurious guest room. After some time, one of the sand nin appeared by the window and stood watch while another rushed to deliver the clothing for the ceremony. _'I think I could get used to this... treated better that the Kazekage himself'_ with that in mind he slept peacefully

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the castle Ino suffered as the real princess fussed over the kunnoichi's appearance._**"Don't forget you're representing me and daddy would be upset if you ruined it. Stop walking like that, you need to be more graceful, and sway your hips a little, like this, and..." **_The blonde girl was loosing her temper as the spoiled noble imposed her whims. Despite that, all her complaints dissolved when a servant brought the dress she'd wear during the ceremony. She had never seen something so beautiful...

"_**Well are you too chubby to fit in it?" **_Ino ignored the insult and allowed the maids to try it on her. It fit like a glove. She swirled watching the skirts of the dress gracefully float around her. She ran to the mirror and realized that she looked more stunning than she'd ever imagine possible, and that's a lot coming from the very vain girl. _"__**If only mother were here... she'd never let a commoner wear such a precious dress... I hope you're aware that it's more expensive than all the money you'll ever see..."**_

Ino's face hid no anger and trying to sound as calm as possible she told the princess. _**"I'd rather not wear it if it means I can't protect my family, my friends, my village and myself. I' rather not be a princess if that means I have to bother people from far away just because I'm so defenseless and spoiled." **_At that the princess became infuriated and unable to attack the girl wearing her dress stormed off cursing. The maids helped her out of the dress and laughed agreeing with the kunnoichi's comeback.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**My daughter came last night complaining that you were rude, but knowing her manners, I tried to pay no attention. She doesn't understand you're a ninja, not a rich spoiled daddy's girl. Concerning more important matters, I want you to receive the suitors inside the castle, for I suppose that if the rogue ninja were inside, then they'd be easier to catch. And I know listening to old men flatter you wasn't in the job description but remember it's for my daughter's sake or for the mission if you will."**_

Announced by their servants, one by one the suitors would enter the receiving room, walk over to kneel and kiss the hand then sit across from her. Some would exchange a word or two of birthday wishes but most would shower her with compliments and leave only when motioned by the guards. _'Eww they're all old like Asuma-sensei, marrying one of them serves her right for being so spoiled and rude'_

She almost jumped out of her skin when she realized there was a handsome young man kneeling in front of her. She had been lost in her whining thoughts and had failed to hear the announcement and didn't notice him approaching either. She willingly offered her hand for him to kiss and realized that she held her breath as their eyes met. There was something familiar about him... but she couldn't recall any missions were she had met a young and hot prince such as this one.

"_**Hime-sama, I am at loss of words for your beauty has left me incapable of any other thought. But I must say that I would like you to indulge me with one little favor."**_ His voice trembled a little for he was really stunned by the girl and in her disguise he'd never guess that was the flower shop girl. She in turn blushed at his words and held her breath again as she waited for him to make his request. _**"Not only do I come to seek your hand in marriage, I also came to protect you" **_he said almost whispering.

"_**I heard rumors of bandits wanting to take you away and I would never allow that to happen as long as I'm by your side." **_She looked at him puzzled wondering what exactly he was asking. _**"The guard is already approaching so I'll tell you quickly. If you can convince your father, allow me to escort you during the ceremony later today**_. _**If you fulfill such request I'll guarantee your safety, but only if you allow me to accompany you." **_Ino thought about the request and decided it was advantageous since having a bodyguard might prevent her from engaging the rogues directly.

A few suitors later, the kunnoichi was asked by the feudal lord if she had seen anybody that seemed suspicious. _**"There was one... he was very suspicious. Lord-sama I request you allow him to accompany me to the ceremony so I can keep a close watch on him. If he were part of the rogues I'll easily take care of him once the temple doors close behind us." **_The feudal lord looked unconvinced and the girl swiftly pulled out a kunai she had hidden in her bosom. He smiled pleased and gave the orders to fetch the 'suspect'.

A few hours later the ceremonial procession began. The feudal lord walked in front, followed by Ino and Kankurou, then a group of priests carrying on a platform the gold statue of the sun goddess. Guards shielded the group as the other suitors gossiped in the crowd that they never heard of the young man before and he couldn't possibly be stronger or wealthier than any of them. Unawares, among them the disguised sand nin watched for any suspicious activity.

When the procession reached the temple entrance the feudal lord and the guards stepped aside as the priests handed Ino the statue. Complaining it was heavy she insisted that Kankurou help her carry it inside. They placed the sun goddess on the altar and after a short chant the princess asked the priests to leave them alone and stay on the outer area of the sanctum. She wasn't sure he was a rogue nin, and Inner Ino suggested _"maybe he's an accomplice, but by leaving the priests out I'm alone with just him so if he's a bandit I can take him on easily without worrying about my unconscious body being dragged away by a 'holy man'."_

He smiled at her genuinely and she realized the attraction was strong. She smiled back and he couldn't believe his luck, but their daydreaming was cut off when the statue began to shake in place. From under the altar crawled out two shinobi, one huge and the other short. With hands at the waist the small one declared _**"Dobu you take care of prince charming, while I entertain the princess. Then we can take the statue and the girl to the boss." **_At that the larger guy began to undo the chains he had tied around his waist.

_'And here I was thinking I could spend some time with hottie royal. Noooo, two bakas have to spoil the mood, geez when will the complications end?' _Kankurou looked at the worried girl and cursed that seeing her had enraptured him so much that he even forgot to bring his puppets. _'But I can still use the chakra strings to cause them some trouble...' _Ino ran and hid behind him knowing that Tsunade had asked her not to fight; she'd have to trust this guy for a bit.

_'He's shi-shinobi-i...?'_ Her green eyes seemed to glow in a different light as she realized she could either be saved or be in more danger if he defeated the rogues. His chakra strings wrapped around two incense burners and he skillfully flung them about. _**"Chu-kun, I think he's better…" **_Theyrealized that they'd be no match for the puppet master and disappeared taking the statue with them. The royal imposters looked all over the place, even underneath the altar but they couldn't find an exit.

Staying inside her role, Ino pretended to suffer for the missing present. _**"Daddy's going to kill me... that statue was gold..." **_Kankurou smiled evilly and signaled her towards the entrance where a large covered birdhouse lay nearly hidden in shadows. When she looked inside, the statue was there. With the replacement technique the ninja had exchanged the gold statue with a less valuable bird-shaped one. They both laughed heartily as they imagined what the robber's faces would be when they realized they were tricked. _'She looks so incredibly beautiful when she laughs…'_

He didn't know where the courage came from, but his face was suddenly in front of hers as he pressed his lips against hers. She shoved him back, blushing and not entirely displeased but shocked nonetheless. _**"Don't go getting any ideas just because you saved me... and it could be a trap too... you, you did magic back there...maybe you're an accomplice and you'll try to steal me away or something..." **_He loved the charade... _**"Yes I'll steal you away and take you to my sand castle and dress you in silver and gold and stare at your emerald eyes all day long."**_

She looked away trying to hide her reddening cheeks but he held her hand and kneeled before her, his head bowed in reverence. _'I could so get used to this... he's so handsome and he feels so familiar... I can't quite shake the feeling off.' __**"Well let's tell daddy all about this; I'm sure he must be anxious wondering what's taking us so long. And we have to tell them about the bad men we saw so they get caught. Oh, and I want to tell him you saved me...''**_

Kankurou's' knees almost gave way as she grabbed his hand and nearly dragged him out of the temple. _**"My Lord, if you'll allow me I would like my assistants to pursue the robbers. They are excellent hunters and I'm sure they'll have no trouble following the rogue's trail. The statue is well hidden in the temple and with your daughter inside the castle I'm sure they won't come near yet, but may gather reinforcements." **_The feudal lord agreed and Kankurou ran off to gather his sand nin.

Ino stayed behind to protect the princess and the lord just in case the robbers returned. The sand shinobi ran to the temple and Kankurou pulled on a chakra string he had tied around the altar. The other end was tied to the larger shinobi's chains. Following the string they reached the Sacred Dragon Waterfall which wasn't far from the castle. To make them come out for sure, the sand kunnoichi among them half undressed and pretended to sing and bathe in the waterfall's pool.

The rogue ninja were discussing the plans to attack again when they heard the sweet singing. The one that went to check out saw through the curtain of water a bare-chested beauty bathing. That was all the morale boosting they needed and all five men left the hideout one by one to capture the girl. No sooner had they peeked out and two of Kankurou's puppets captured two men and the sand shinobi captured the other three, pinning them against trees with kunai. The large ninja trapped inside Kuroari began screaming and crying pitifully. His smaller companion held by Karasu insulted his comrade and cursed profanely.

Even though the sand nin were tempted to annihilate the enemy right there as planned they agreed instead to turn them in to the feudal lord. Bound and heavily guarded they rogues were escorted to the castle where the lord had them blindfolded and the back of their shirts ripped. He grabbed a bamboo stick to whip them but dressed like a servant the real princess suddenly ran to protect the group's leader. _**"What's the meaning of this?" **_He looked at his daughter, anger evident on his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woohoo eternal cliffhanger! jajaja just kidding, I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow after I finish reviewing it. Tomorrow you'll find out why it's rated_ Mature_. Till' then, enjoy!**


	3. Scene 3: Finale

"_**Daddy don't... I... I love him!" **_Kankurou looked at Ino and then at the real princess, thinking that maybe they were sisters. Ino blushed and lowered her eye as the lord continued. _**"My only daughter in love with a common thief!! If your mother were around, she would drop dead this instant. Maybe you're the one that deserves their punishment: a beating followed by a visit to the river bottom... you planned all this didn't you, rotten scheming child?" **_She looked at him defiantly but denied nothing.

"_**Ah so I hired a kunnoichi to protect you and this is how you thank me?" **_At this point Kankurou's jaw dropped in surprise, pleased and shocked, thinking maybe he had seen her before during a mission.'_** "You were going to pretend you were kidnapped so you could run away and enjoy my gold? And running off with a gang of bandits no less! The nerve! I have loved you so much yet you betray me, your duties, and your people in favor of some lustful whim... Very well, that's the last time you'll rebel against me. Go elope and take whatever you wish to steal within the hour for I no longer have a daughter and I need time to mourn the loss. Please leave..."**_

She didn't cry while untying her lover and his friends and the guards escorted the empty-handed bunch out of the castle. The feudal lord shook his head in disbelief but tried to focus on the guest before him. _**"Young lord, I am truly sorry with the unpleasant turn of events. You did a great job and you'll be rewarded handsomely, though I'm afraid I have no princess to offer. Please wait inside your room as I call on the treasurer. Young lady please stay where you are, I need a word with you." **_She remained leaning against a wall next to an arc and was unaware that Kankurou hid behind.

Ino began freaking out as the feudal lord began walking towards her with smiles and compliments. When he was a few feet away she performed her mind-altering jutsu and took over him. As her body fell to the ground Kankurou caught her in his arms. Inside the lord's head she made him walk towards the emerging treasurer and ordered him to tie the hands together on pain of death. Fearful of the consequences the man tied the lord's hands together with a sash. She reversed the mind body switch and found herself in Kankurou's arms as he fled with her while the feudal lord screamed out orders to have them arrested.

Aware of the situation the sand nin already had the carriage outside waiting. _**"It doesn't matter if you're princess or not, I still think you're the most beautiful princess I've ever seen. And being a kunnoichi is definitely a plus. So how about my offer, would you like to live in my sand castle?" **_Everybody in Konoha might think she was egocentric, selfish and a gold digger but the reality was somewhat different.

"_**I would love to, mysterious prince of mine, but I have my comrades to go back to and there are precious people I wish to protect. I believe playing oblivious happy-go-lucky princess is fun, but not what I'd want to do the rest of my life so I have to decline your kind offer." **_Kankurou smiled pleased at the blonde's answer and insisted. _**"Then at least allow me to escort you to your village, please indulge me that much."**_

"_**Fine. But only because Konoha is nearby and my uniform was left in all the commotion so all I have is this dress which I do not wish to spoil." **__'Konoha... she seemed familiar but from there... I would've never...' __**"Is something wrong?" **_He shook his amazed head and smiled wondering why he hadn't seen this beautiful ally before. _**"No problem at all"**_ He smiled cheerfully and she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier at the temple.

"_**Oh and we'll have to setup camp later tonight, I hope you don't mind sleeping in my humble carriage." **_She laughed amused _**"Believe me a tree branch is worse, especially if my hair gets tangled in it." **_They smiled but didn't talk the rest of the night until the carriage stopped. _**"Well it seems we have arrived, I'm sorry all I have to offer is green tea, as you can imagine your uniform wasn't the only thing left behind."**_

"_**That's all right, I'm on a diet anyways and I stuffed myself full when you were off catching the bandits."**__ Ah just like my sister constantly dieting to look svelte and stuff. As if she needed it... women...' __**"**__**Alright, I'll go make some tea and be back shortly." **_She fussed with her hair in the semi-darkness, thanking the kamis that the moon was bright enough to catch a small glimpse of her reflection on a window. She went outside the carriage had her tea then excused herself and went inside to sleep.

In hushed voices the sand nin began teasing their superior and insisted he remain dressed up until they dropped her off. The group's kunnoichi, trying to sound sarcastic, suggested that he go inside the carriage and seduce the princess. The other members agreed enthusiastically and began pressuring the puppet master, one of them going as far as suggesting that Kankurou wasn't a man yet. He decided to go to appease his comrades and in the morning he'd tell them some made up story, but he wasn't planning on doing anything.

The blonde kunnoichi heard some of the commotion and as he opened the door she pretended to be asleep. He looked at the beautiful girl lying on her side, blonde waterfalls framing her face. Kissing her as they laughed together was a pleasant scenario but trying to do something while she slept was out of the question. He tried to lie on his chair across from her but found it incredibly uncomfortable and instead decided to lean back. She could hear him moving about but he wasn't making any moves at her.

Tomorrow she'd be back to training under Tsunade's wing with Forehead Girl. Across from her sat a prince with shinobi skills, handsomely dressed, nice, heroic, gentle, caring, and courageous. She couldn't fathom reaching Konoha without thanking him properly for saving her twice today. He was entering the dream realm when suddenly he felt a hand tracing his jawbone and warm lips pressed against his. He opened his eyes and saw the blonde smiling next to him. He leaned towards her and they began kissing with their hands tangled in each other's hair.

He knew it was a crazy idea but slowly he coaxed her to sit on top of him. He kissed her neck and licked the soft fuzz on her lobes, toying with her tiny silver earring in his mouth. She breathed heavily as he continued pleasing her with his tongue and gently squeezed her bosom. Then his hands travelled down her sides until they reached her bare ankles. Slowly he began moving up the dress fabric revealing her sensual legs and thighs. She knew what could happen but refused to do anything as she felt the warmth flooding her whole body.

One hand supporting her back, the other he reached into his pants and freed his young man, hidden under her skirts. Then that hand travelled her inner thighs until it met a soft silky barrier. She leaned her forehead against his as his finger rubbed against her over the fabric. He moved his hips towards the edge of the seat and leaned back further to allow her legs more support. Then his hand put aside her underwear and a finger slipped inside her wet womanhood. With confidence he plunged his fingers back and forth and smiled as her body reacted positively.

She bit his shoulder to keep silent and using both hands he somewhat lifted her bottoms. One of her hands sought support against the wall and the other grabbed him for direction. He moved her against him, savoring the wet tightness of their encounter. Suspecting the panties were in the way, the girl took the small kunai she hid in her bosom and cut them off. He smiled and plunged deeper into her now that there was no annoying obstacle. She bit his shoulder even harder and he found himself enjoying the pleasure and the pain.

As the moon light reflected off her golden hair he found himself wondering if he should move slower so the carriage would remain still. He would've never guessed that slow was her favorite speed and she'd alternate between biting him and kissing him passionately. Her soft hands at his cheeks, her lips loosing themselves on his mouth and her warmness flooding him... The trip from Sunagakure to Konoha was three days but he'd make it anytime she desired him. As their bodies began perspiring he caught the scent of flowers in her hair and almost lost concentration.

His imagination started running off and he wished to have her in his large bed, her body arching underneath him with every thrust. His dreaming was cut off as he felt warm liquid bathing his little man and soaking his pants. She was breathing heavily and he realized they had been at it for some time now and she was getting tired. To bring and ending to the act he took a hold of her hips and made several deep and rough thrusts that had her looking upwards in pleasure. When he was about to burst he held hands with her and kissed her tenderly as he came.

Her body relaxed against his and for some time they just sat there blushing in the dark, holding hands. She no longer cared whether he was one or not, she'd always think of him as the prince that gave her the gift of womanhood. He smiled at the sleepy girl on top of him and after a while lay her down on the other side of the carriage. When she closed her eyes he began fusing over his wet pants and hoped the spills would dry clear so he wouldn't have to threaten another sand nin into exchanging pants with him. He tried to get comfortable in his chair and after a while he gave up and fell asleep.

In the morning when he went out for his morning leak his comrades were lined outside in a line side by side grinning. _**"I suspect my comrades have a death wish..."**_ he whispered threatingly, which made them scatter in a wink. When he returned they shared tea with him as the girl continued sleeping. Some hours later the carriage arrived at Konoha's gate and the puppet master wondered if the guards would tell him who the girl was.

The supposed prince held in his arms the royally dressed Ino but almost dropped her when he saw Tsunade's face. _**"You look just like... the Fourth Kazekage!!" **_she said shocked. She had been inspecting the village's security and never thought she'd see the spitting image of the sand sibling's father. He placed the sleeping girl in the Hokage's arms and smiling evilly mounted the carriage, leaving before she could say anything else. _**"Maybe I had too much sake this morning... don't you think?"**_

At that the younger kunnoichi woke up and jumping off screamed scared of why she had woken up in her boss' arms. Inner Ino freaked yelling that anybody could notice she was pantyless. _**"Would you care to explain what happened Ino? Why did a handsome prince-like young man drop you off? Tell me because I don't recall if your mission included being escorted back to the village… And why were you sleeping? Slacking off like your teammates?"**_

At the office Ino explained as she could what had happened on her mission, obviously omitting the encounter the night before. Tsunade suspected she had another girl-to-woman transformee before her and decided not to ask about it. She still found it strange that Ino would only refer to him by title and asked about the young man's name. Ino blushed and shook her head aware that they had never said their real names. _**"Well, I'm willing to be that one has to be related to the Sand's Fourth Kazekage, he looked like him but much younger, maybe he's a nephew or a son..."**_

Ino left the office bewildered at the thought that he could in fact be related to that cruel man. He had three children, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara and no more family that she knew of... The prince managed chakra strings easily but she couldn't think that Kankurou would ever do anything without his puppets so she dismissed the idea. _'Besides he's all freaky wearing more makeup than I do.' _She prided herself in having an excellent memory and next time she saw the puppet master she'd listen carefully to his voice and notice his hands…

He knew she had to be one of the Hokage's girls if she readily accepted the girl in arms. He needed to know who he had been with, but how? He was sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't help him if she already tied him to his treacherous father. And if she found out he had deceived Ino she'd probably have his head on a plate by evening. No no, he had thought about the girl every breath the last two weeks and he needed to see her again, smell her and hold her in his arms. He left Gaara and Temari a note that he'd be returning shortly and headed for Konoha.

When he arrived, the gate guards from that day didn't recognize him as the prince and he wandered aimlessly around the village looking for the girl. After some time he spotted a flower shop and decided to stop by and buy his girl a tastefully done ikebana bouquet. A blonde girl worked concentrated on the arrangement she was preparing and welcomed him to the Yamanaka Shop without looking up. He looked around searching for something special and stopped in front of her when he noticed the one she was making was stunning.

When he put his hands on the counter she recognized them, but said nothing and waited for him to talk. He watched quietly as she made the arrangement eyes lowered. The shop smelled like the girl's hair and he started wondering, hoping she'd look up so he could confirm if that were his emerald-eyed princess. The deafening anxious silence between the two was interrupted when Ino's mom complained that the girl wasn't paying enough attention to the top of the arrangement. He put his hands around the bouquet touching the kunnoichi's hands as he did and declared that he wanted the bouquet exactly as it was.

Inner Ino screamed out _'that's the guy!! the hands, the voice, it has to be him!!"_ But when she looked up she saw Kankurou and reprimanded Inner Ino for deceiving her, that couldn't possibly be her prince. Her mother nodded and he smiled happily as he realized that was in fact his princess. Witty as always, he asked the girl's mom about hiring the kunnoichi to help him later that evening to choose bouquet designs for his kid sister's wedding. Ino's ear perked up as she heard two lies in the air... Temari _is_ older and if she were married puppet boy couldn't possibly choose the flowers, it's a girl's thing!!

Her mother dismissed the girl early and she reluctantly left, feeling stuck with the 'freak'. Outside the shop he was waiting and before she could say anything he ran towards an adorable old lady across the street and gave her the expensive bouquet. As the surprised old lady pointed out its beauty he said that the one who made it was even more beautiful. Ino blushed ashamed and suddenly realized he was complimenting her in public. She grabbed his hand and they disappeared from view into an alley nearby.

"_**What the... I mean thanks but what is that all about?" **_He smiled knowing she hadn't recognized him yet. _**"This will sound weird but I don't want you to peek as I turn around and summon someone for you." **_She looked unbelievingly but nodded in consent. He turned around and taking a towel wiped all the makeup off his face, then he removed his hood. Her eyes widened as she recognized the hair and the guy that was turning around. She didn't try to resist when he held her close and kissed the top of her head.

In the past weeks she had read every book she had found on the sand village's family trees but only found one revealing picture. She had to agree with Tsunade that her prince did in fact look like a copy of the Fourth Kazekage but seeing him now she realized that it had been Kankurou all along. Her arms went up and hugged him back. He didn't need to tell her the reason for wearing the makeup... in his shoes she'd wear it too to look the least like his father, the cruel man that sealed a monster within his unborn son. Their lips met and she kissed him with a new understanding.

"_**So… would you like to visit my sand castle and be my princess? **_Ino absentmindedly nodded as her lips met his again and again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE; On their way to Sunagakure Shikamaru and Neji the Byakugan revealed the lovers making out hidden away near the village's entrance. Unable to keep secrets from his girl, Shikamaru hinted Temari who almost had her brother's head on a plate for running off on several fake 'missions'. And even though he found it troublesome, Shikamaru suggested that whenever he visited his girlfriend Ino could tag along too and thus travel safely. **

**Oh yeah and Kankurou and Ino had really kinky sex in his room... -ahem- so yeah… that's it for this pair for now, but I could be coaxed into writing more about them... wink wink.**


End file.
